


A Good Night's Sleep

by paperwar



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Asian Character, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "When was the last time you had an orgasm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/gifts).



"Hanai, can you wait a moment?" Momokan gestured to him as the rest of the team filed out, nine exhausted players uncharacteristically quiet after that evening's difficult practice.

After the door shut behind them, she paused, taking in the state of the captain. Hanai was stressed, there was no doubt. He'd been snappish during practice, short on praise and quick to call someone out for a weakness. The team, already stretched to their breaking point, hadn't responded well.

"You're not sleeping," Momokan announced, pointing at him.

There wasn't any point in denying it; Hanai knew she could see the heavy bags under his eyes as well as he did in the mirror every morning. He shrugged. Those relaxation techniques they'd all gone over as a team didn't seem to work these days, and the weight of captaincy felt more of a burden than ever before.

The coach considered, then threw up her hands in a little gesture that seemed to say she wasn't responsible for what she was going to say next. "When was the last time you had an orgasm?"

Hanai's head snapped up. "W-what?" he sputtered, channeling Mihashi. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, come on," Momokan said, shaking her head. "Haven't you learned anything from Tajima?" _Oh crap_, Hanai thought, _she's been hearing all those conversations?_ "Nothing helps you sleep like a good orgasm. So when was the last time you had one?"

His face was on fire. Really. He was going to spontaneously combust and then Nishiura would be left without a baseball captain. Hanai couldn't look at her, but when a few seconds passed in silence, he realized she was expecting a reply.

Staring with great focus at a sock someone had dropped on the floor, he said, "I don't... I mean, I... I'm not like Tajima," he finished a bit more firmly. "No. I'm not like Tajima at all."

"Really? Are you sure? You're a teenage boy, Captain, and I know teenage boys," Momokan said. She walked over and gave him a little push, just enough to startle him into taking an awkward seat on the bench.

Looming above him, she said, "I think you're lying. But I also think you're trying to hold off. You probably think it's a distraction, right? Or maybe it'll drain your energy for practice the next day?" She snorted, seeing from his face that it was exactly what he'd been thinking, and continued, "If that was true, where would that leave Tajima?"

She leaned down, hands on his shoulders, which put her very noticeable chest right in front of Hanai's face. He shifted back, a tiny motion, but he could feel himself stiffening, to his horror, and really, if he wanted to leave, he should be standing up, making a fuss, right? And yet here he was, cock hardening, breath catching, eyes wide with--if he was honest--anticipation.

"I'm going to give you at least one good night's sleep. Trust me." Momokan actually winked, and then in one fast move she was kneeling in front of him, hands on his hips.

Hanai's jaw dropped. Was this really happening? This wasn't right, she couldn't be, that was it, he really should leave. Seeing his indecision, the coach put a finger to his lips for a moment. It was soft and warm and he had the fierce sudden urge to lick it.

"Pull down your pants," Momokan ordered, stern. "I want you to do it," she said, a gleam in her eyes.

Hanai froze. "I can't--we shouldn't--"

She shook her head. "No. This is an order from your coach. I'll help you." She took his hands in hers, guided them to his waistband. A moment later, scarcely believing himself, Hanai found himself sitting there with the biggest erection he'd had in months right in front of his coach's face.

"Trust me," she said, with her usual cheeky smile. She ran her hands gently up his thighs, bent her head forward, and licked the length of his cock, light and teasing. Momokan glanced up at his shocked gasp, reveling in the sight of the boy in front of her, terrified and aroused all at once.

She took him in her mouth, hands gripping the tops of his thighs, and waited a second. Hanai couldn't stop himself from rocking forward. Just a little. Just a little bit more and more and _more_. His hands had been clamped to the sides of the bench, as if that indicated that he wasn't really participating in this, no way, see how he was backing away? But now he grabbed her head with both hands, hips bucking as he thrust and thrust as fast as he could into her mouth. Her hands in turn had tightened around his thighs. Dimly he was aware of moaning--it seemed to be him--rising up, filling the room.

It was over faster than he would've preferred, in retrospect. Probably because, as Momokan had guessed, he hadn't been letting himself indulge. He collapsed back onto the bench.

Momokan stood up, looking very pleased, and stretched. She leaned in quick and brushed her lips against his, just enough so he could taste himself on her. Halfway to the door she turned back, still smug, and said, "Good night, Captain. Don't fall asleep before you get home."


End file.
